


Get What You Ask For

by Squish_onyou



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Piercings, Pining, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Coercion, Trans Heavy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, deavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish_onyou/pseuds/Squish_onyou
Summary: That morning had played on loop in his head all day long, winding Heavy up to leave him spaced out with a mind full of silky lewd thoughts. Being in bed with Dee, surrounded by his smell and everything encapsulating him, Heavy felt his head go fuzzy.Heavy can't get off on his own, so he goes to his big brother for help. Overstimulation and dub-con ensues.
Relationships: Dee (Metal Family)/Heavy (Metal Family), Dee/Heavy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Get What You Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter has me obsessing over deavy and Metal Family. This is my first time writing/posting explicit content, so please be gentle with criticism. This is part of an on going series/work I plan on writing, but I may or may not post it depending on how it's received. 
> 
> Please remember fictional kinks and interests do not apply to real life, If this type of content makes you uncomfortable please don't interact.

_‘Fucking finally,’_ Dee laments, faceplanting onto his bed. He was still wearing his clothes and his makeup would be a mess in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The week had been insanely stressful. Glam beaming his condescending smiley face down at Dee every time he left his room after failing to progress with learning guitar, idiots failing to follow directions when he’d try to help them cheat and then have the fucking _gall_ to complain about the prices, and then there was Heavy. 

Usually when he was pissed, he'd just take his frustrations out on his little brother— Heavy’s furious indignation always melted into something a lot more submissive when it came to Dee. It made him the perfect chew toy. _Usually_ , but all week Heavy had been staying out as late as he could doing god knows what with his friends. Even exhausted, Dee couldn’t help but smirk remembering the small, petty revenge he got this morning. Pining his little brother against the bathroom sink as he reached for his toothbrush, grinding against him for just a moment, and watched in satisfaction while Heavy blushed and spluttered. 

That’s how he began to drift into sleep— thinking of Heavy’s warm smile and pretty green eyes. He doesn’t even notice his door opening, or the object of his affection sliding through quietly, closing the door again quickly. His socks muffled any noise on the hardwood floor, but Dee always manages to hear him anyway. Heavy hesitated before crawling into bed with Dee, waiting with bated breath for his big brother to snap at him. It didn’t come, and that just made Heavy all the more anxious. That morning had played on loop in his head all day long, winding Heavy up to leave him spaced out with a mind full of silky lewd thoughts. Being in bed with Dee, surrounded by his smell and everything encapsulating him, Heavy felt his head go fuzzy. 

Dee blearily starts when he feels something moving against him— _Heavy_. Grinding on Dee. _‘Of course he shows up when I’m about to sleep,’_ he can’t help but think in irritation. He should shove him off to the floor, but Dee was too tired to give a shit. Groggily, he mumbles, “fuck off, m’tired,” instead. Heavy whimpers into his back, the squirming becoming frantic, forcing a twitch from Dee. 

“H-Help me, Dee. I’ve been thinking about it all day. I tried to do it on my own but I can’t. It itches, _please_ make it stop.” Dee can feel petite hip bones drag on his skin. 

And it's that thought, rolling around in his head before rapidly snowballing into filthy degeneracy, that pushes Dee back into consciousness. The thought of Heavy sitting in class, barely keeping himself in check as he imagines all the things Dee does to him. Of Heavy frustratingly tossing and turning in bed, before trying and fucking failing miserably to get himself off, clumsily fingering himself thinking about Dee. Of his baby brother giving up and crawling into his bed, in the middle of the night, just to hump at his backside like some whore in heat. 

Yeah, ok. He’s awake. 

Feigning annoyance, Dee scoffs harshly, before sitting up and roughly pulling Heavy into his lap, back to chest, ignoring how hot it makes him feel hearing Heavy’s contented sigh of relief at being manhandled. 

“Can’t fucking do anything right, can you?” Dee grouses while first groping Heavy over his clothes, knowing it gets him jittery for some reason— Heavy would never admit it, but it feels coyer, _dirtier_. It’s humiliating. 

Heavy’s quietly moaning and whimpering trying not to wake anyone else up, fueling Dee’s heart to pick up pace. Sending electric strikes right to his cock. Heavy lifting his hips up to Dee’s hand isn’t helping on that either. It isn’t until Dee is pushing his pajamas shorts down, and _‘God,’_ Dee thinks, _‘he isn’t even wearing any underwear,’_ shoving his foot in between Heavy’s legs and kicking them off completely, that he notices the two of them are sitting directly in front of Dee's closet mirror. 

“Dee, no! W-wait—,” 

“Shut it, Hevs.”

Heavy tries to twist away as Dee pulls his legs over his own long, bent ones— leaving Heavy’s legs wide open, his feet barely brushing against the bed, and a full view of himself in the mirror. He can see, and _feel_ , the reflection of Dee roughly pulling at his nipples through his shirt, his flushed face squished against Dee’s, and can’t help the sharp intake of breath when he catches the heated leer his big brother is sending his way. Dee looks _dangerous_. Black makeup slightly smeared from sleeping in it, his cold blue irises are cutting through the room’s darkness and sending hot shivers through Heavy. 

“C’mon and look, Heavy. S’time I teach you some new tricks.” Dee licks the pads of his fingers before settling on Heavy’s clit, drawing slow circles. Heavy’s lungs stutter before moaning out long and low as he watches the fingers dip and stroke along his folds. Dee kisses up Heavy’s neck. 

“Your fingers- _nnh_ are longer, they feel better. _Hah—!_ ”

He pushes two fingers in, curling them inside the velvet heat and letting his palm message Heavy’s clit. Dee drags his other hand down Heavy’s body, pulling up his shirt in order to toy with his stomach piercing. Three silver bulbs in a neat vertical line that Dee had put there himself. He flicks his thumb against them before lightly pushing his forefinger into Heavy’s belly button. Heavy’s legs twitch. Dee pushes a little harder, grinding in a circular motion while keeping pace thrusting into his baby brother’s soft, wet opening. He can see Heavy’s eyebrows knit in frustration, biting his lip and fisting the sheets trying to ground himself. The quiet breathy grunts he’s letting out are driving Dee wild. 

“W-what are you doing?” Heavy’s chest is heaving with effort just to get the words out. “ _Ngh_ -Quit it, f-feels weird. _Ugh_.”

Dee licks his lips. “Does it hurt?” He asks, not stopping for even a moment. 

“...No.” 

Dee smirks against Heavy’s ear. “Does it feel good?” The low whisper triggered goosebumps all down Heavy’s neck and back. Whatever Dee’s doing, it’s flooding his crotch with a tingling pressure that’s only building the longer Dee rubs at his clit. He can’t help but clench every time Dee drags his fingers out. He wants them deeper; wants relief. 

“I don’t know,” Heavy whines out. 

His brother gives a low laugh as he draws his hand away for just a moment to gently circle Heavy’s belly button, to pull at the piercings, only to push down even harder, massaging faster. Heavy’s panting loudly while canting his hips out against the hand fingering his cunt. He can feel the half hard cock he’s sitting on rub his ass. He’s shuddering as Dee licks into his ear and then—

And then—

Dee has to roughly clamp a hand over Heavy’s mouth to muffle the loud moan, softly shushing him as he lets Heavy ride out the sudden orgasm. Glassy eyes rolled back and face flushed red, Dee savors the way Heavy looks every time he comes. When his breathing is a little more under control and the moaning subsides, Dee finally pulls Heavy into a deep kiss. The kind that leaves their noses smushed together and makes Dee’s heart race. 

“Well, that was quick,” Dee murmurs smugly into Heavy’s lips. “It’s only been a few minutes.” 

“I was excited... shaddup,” Heavy pouts, before pulling away just long enough to turn around and straddle Dee, sweetly looping his arms around Dee’s neck as he licks in his mouth. He’s reminded just how much he missed Heavy in the few days they hadn’t spent together as small, shaking hands paw at his cock through his clothes. 

And then a devious little idea forms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where the belly button stuff came from lol, I'll probably never write about it again so sorry If it squicked y'all.


End file.
